Ohana's suck
by BrewedSugar
Summary: Based off the anime Stitch! Which is the continuation of Lilo and Stitch. After Jumba calls Yuna 'little girl' it brings back harsh memories of Lilo's abandonment of Stitch. Can he ever forgive her or start his ohana over with Yuna and move on?


'_Ohana means family..and family means-' _

_"_No one gets left behind." The blue experiment hissed the words outloud. He tried denying the truth, forgetting what he once had; he even tried replacing it. No matter what Stitch tried, he couldn't let Lilo go. Apparently however, Lilo could.

The whole package was too perfect anyway wasn't it? Sure, their family was broken, but as he told the alien counselor women, it was 'still good.'

"Still good..no, naga good." Stitch's eyes narrowed into digusted, thin slits. He was infuriated. A growl purred from his vocal chords and rumbled out of his throat. Two hands spawned from his sides and claws dug into the closest tree beside the blue monster. Stitch's antenna's rose from his head and from his back flared out three familiar, rounded protrusion.

A sticky, green substance spit from the alien's mouth and dribbled down from his furry chin and burned the grass below him like acid. The plants withered and burt below his paws as he ran through the forest.

There was a giant mystical stone which Yuna and her grandmother spoke about. If Stitch could manage to do 43 good deeds he could have a wish granted by the stone. His first desire to be granted was ultimate power, however, recently all he can think about is a 'once' little hawaiian girl he knew. It's true she wasn't so little anymore, but Jumba still called her by that nickname.

All it took to trigger back unforgettable memories was for Jumba to slip once and call Yuna 'little girl'. That was hours ago though, and Stitch has been missing since whilst on his rampage. Jealously and pain from Lilo's boyfriend made his blood boil. So many years of bonding time wasted. Catching his cousins, trying to be good, well no more. He's seen what 'trying to be good' has done to him, and he's sick of it. Soon enough even Yuna will find herself fawning over some 'boy' and ignore the fuzzy, blue creature.

Stitch couldn't live on like this. After Yuna, then who? Just find some other girl that accepts him for who he is? No. He won't have his heart broken, _again_. He won't be lied to again, either. His only 'ohana' is with Jumba, his creator. However, he fears even Jumba won't understand him.

"Nobody gets left behind.." Stitch's left eye twitched insistently. Angrily he growled once more and bit the tip of his toes then curled into a small ball. He rolled at a fast pace along a clear trail through the forest then stopped when he reached the mystical stone. The alien slowly uncurled and stood on his two feet. Looking up, his antenna's reared back and his claws flared out. He jumped up at a quick and high pace then landed atop the rock. However, seeing as he didn't have enough good deeds, the blue monster was electrocuted by the stone and thrown off like he had been so many times before.

After hitting his back against a tree and slowly falling back to the ground Stitch stood back up and retracted his claws. His small knuckles curled in and a snarl rasped from his lips.

Small beeps from his lower wrist caused Stitch to turn his attention to the watch on his lower left arm. His large ears fell back and his antenna's slumped. The counter went from a good '10' deeds back down to zero. He hadn't even noticed..

Why is he fighting against nature anyway? His natural instincts are to destroy, to reverse signs, and steal everyone's left shoe. Isn't it only fair to follow one's first gut instinct? Why go against what he was made for..maybe that will make him happy again. He can forget about Lilo and her sick lies. He can live out his destiny and his intended purpose in life.

A sadistic grin spread across Stitch's face like melted butter. Laughing rang out from his small form and the evil experiment snapped his head over to the left. With one hand he pulled a large tree from the ground and watched with pleasure as the roots snapped and dirt rained down from the bottom of the tree. Holding it now with all four hands he spun the tree then threw it through the air.

"Experiment 626.." Jumba called out in a low voice. The large purple alien made his way closer to Stitch, yet kept his distance.

"Jumba!" Dark eyes reverted back to innocent, round glistening ones. Temporarily he had forgot about his tantrum and calmed down. "..Jumba.." This was all his fault wasn't it? He tried to replace Lilo, and made him remember. The little girl still haunted him, but now it's worse and more painful. Stitch's body shook and his head snapped away from his creator's face.

Jumba raised a questioning brow at his creation's actions, and glanced at the broken ground where a tree once resided.

"Yuna is most worried about your disappearance..and is not being happy about your sudden attitude change..What is wrong?" Curiosity was stronger in Jumba's tone than worry was. Stitch reacted so harshly by something he can't figure out that was said or done.

One ear rose from Stitch's head as he listened to Jumba speak. As his creator, the monster held respect and a loyalty to him, but only for so far.

"Geengah naga yuwii.." The experiment murmured angrily in a foreign tongue. It was difficult to speak english in situations like this and when he was upset or emotional.

"Ah.." Jumba dared to take a step closer. "I see..well," It is the mad scientist's current duty to watch over Stitch and keep him in check, however that isn't so easy all the time. Seeing as the little experiment is very dangerous, he should disassemble him. He's unstable and unpredictable. Not even Yuna or ..dare he think the name, ..not even Lilo could stop him. Right now the only one Stitch would even consider listening to was Jumba. He's the only one with any bit of trust that the blue monster has.

"Teechi neh,.." Stitch muttered tiredly, then growled to himself. He's wasting his time. He needs to destroy, to find a city, to reek havoc, kill..woah, where did that come from? The thought kind of makes sense though..If he can't have a good ohana of his own, why should anyone else? It's not fair. They'd only abandon him anyway just like Lilo did, and Yuna soon will.

"626." Jumba called out in a dangerous tone. The alien's eyes narrowed at it's creation. "I have told you once before, you don't have your own family, but-"

At hearing those words, Stitch spun around and reared his head back. Green, acidic saliva built up in the monster's mouth before spitting it up at Jumba's direction. In shock, the scientist stumbled back in surprise and was cut off mid sentence. Before he could talk back again, Stitch was out of sight and no where to be found. Jumba looked all around him, then to the acid puddle near his large feet. The evil scientist sighed sadly. There was no hope for Stitch now.

Author's note: I don't own any characters from Lilo and Stitch


End file.
